1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of computer systems for business management and more specifically in the field of supply chain management.
2. Prior Art
Supply chain management, whether for production, consumption, or sales, can be an important aspect of business processes. The use of just-in-time inventory and other cost control systems have lead to the development of specialized software for supply chain management. Some software systems include mathematical approaches, such as stochastic optimization, designed to maximize business objectives. Other software systems include rule-based systems to plan resolution of demands for supply. One goal of these systems is often to devise a feasible plan for satisfying expected demands. However, existing systems have not kept pace with a desire for more sophisticated decision making tools.